Mit meinem Genie, ma beauté y mi amabilidad
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: No toda riqueza significa buena vida, no toda sonrisa es felicidad y no toda alabancia es egolatría. No todo es como parece./ Spamano/ FrUK/ PruHung.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ninguno de los personajes me pretecene. Todos son de Hidecaz ****

**_Título:_** Mit meinem Genie, ma beauté y mi amabilidad ¡Dominieren la mundo!

 ** _Resumen:_** No toda riqueza significa buena vida, no toda sonrisa es felicidad y no toda alabancia es egolatría. No todo es como parece.

 ** _Personajes principales:_** Francine Bonnefoy (Nyo Francia), Antonia Fernández Carriego (Nyo España) y Julchen Beilschmidt (Nyo Prussia)

 ** _Parejas:_** Spamano, FrUK, PruHung (En futuros capítulos).

 ** _Advertencia:_** ¡Nyo Hetalia! Muchos de los personajes sufrieron un cambio de sexo, pero que conste que algunos siguen iguales.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Sus ojos se iluminan al verse entre ellas, luego dan sonrisas cómplices al entender que cada una sabe el paso siguiente. Dan unas leves risas afirmando el suceso y, después, de manera casi coordinada, se levantan de repente del banco.

—Con mi genialidad —Dice la primera, para luego ver a la que sigue.

—Con mi belleza.

Y la tercera, que está sonriendo ansiosa por seguir con los gritos, ve los ojos rojos y azules que se fijan en ella. Abre la boca emocionada.

—Y con mi… —Acalla. No recuerda lo que sigue. Sus amigas le ven curiosas y ella solo puedo continuar con el siguiente paso— ¡Dominaremos el mundo!

Las otras dos chicas se ven entre ellas confundidas, interrumpiendo el grito alegre que estaban por hacer. Al ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa y… como disculpándose con esta misma, se echan a reír escandalosamente. La gente que de la plaza les ve raro. Algunos se alejan de ellas. Pero aquello no es de importancia para a las muchachas, ya que —después de todo— eso siempre pasa cuando las tres se juntan.

Como el gran mal trio de amigas que son.

—Antonia, querida. Se te olvido de nuevo tu parte —Regaña la rubia después de la risa.

—Lo sé. Siempre se va —Vuelve a reír algo tenue.

—Si sigue así, jamás podremos decir el genial grito de guerra que yo inventé.

—No seas engreída, Julch. Lo inventamos todas.

—Bah, si mi asombrosa persona hizo todo.

La castaña no desea meterse en la discusión de quién creo tal cosa, ya que eso es irrelevante en ese instante. Solo intenta pensar cuál era su parte en ese grito de… "guerra". No es que estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse a un enemigo o algo por el estilo, simplemente esto lo hacen como una vinculación entre ellas. Como si fuera su sello personal.

Fue bastante entretenido crear ese grito de guerra. Aunque si Antonia quisiera meterse en la discusión diría que fue ella quien dio la idea del grito de guerra, luego de ver los tres mosqueteros.

Al ver a sus amigas se da cuenta. Julchen es genialidad, Francine belleza y ella es… ¿Qué es? Aún recuerda que sus amigas intentaron ponerle cosas no muy agradables y que ese día por poco y les botan de la casa de la francesa. Parece que hacían mucho ruido y sus padres no querían aquello. Así que por un momento piensa y piensa. De verdad que no recuerda que es ella.

Y luego… sonríe.

—Hey, chicas ¿Qué era yo? —Por fin decide preguntar.

Ambas mujeres dejan de pelear y ven a su amiga. La alemana no tarda en hablar:

—Por eso dije que seas la olvidadiza.

—Yo estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

Tonia se siente insultada, pero en ese mismo momento no le importa. Sabe que solo están jugando con ella. Pero es ahí cuando viene la iluminación y recuerda su parte.

—¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Venga, hay que hacerlo!

—¿Segura? —Habló la francesa algo dudosa— Siempre dices lo mismo y hasta ahora no hemos podido realizar ni una sola vez el grito de guerra.

—Sí y con lo genial que suena mi voz cuando grito. Es un desperdicio usarla tanto.

Ríe.

—Vamos, que esta vez sí va en serio. Se los prometo.

Tanto como Bonnefoy como Beilschmidt se ven por un segundo y luego asienten. Quizás por fin sea de verdad y puedan hacerlo bien. Se habían quedado en la plaza casi toda la tarde y hasta el momento no habían realizado el grito de guerra. Debían de admitir, también, que la española que fue siempre la culpable de eso.

Tomaron aire aun sonriendo.

—¡Con mi genialidad!

—¡Con mi belleza!

—¡Y mi amabilidad!

—¡Dominaremos el mundo! —Gritaron las tres. Y luego se echaron a reír— ¡Estaremos juntas por siempre!

En el último grito se han abrazado, viéndose cada una y sabiendo que por muy infantil que sonara, esto es un pacto para jamás separarse. Ya habían pasado casi una década juntas y es por eso que sus catorce años habían querido pasar toda su vida con la compañía de las demás. Así que con esto decían que el BFT viviría por toda una eternidad. Porque eran el mejor peor trio que podía existir ¿Cierto?

* * *

¿Qué tal?

He de admitir que esta historia hace un montón de tiempo lo he querido hacer, sin embargo siempre hubo ese deje de no saber a lo que quería llegar. Me pasa con muchas historias y es por eso que no las público.

En fin, ahora mismo ya sé cómo serán las historias de cada una del BFT. Tengo también uno que otro capítulo hecho. Además ya sé cómo será el final. Ahora mismo solo falta escribirlo… espero poder, jajaja. Ahora bien, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Yo amo al BFT y siempre quise hacer de ellos (ahora ellas) y lo del Nyo, tiene explicación… o algo así.

Espero saber sus opiniones acerca de este prólogo tan bonito.

PD: Si hubiera alguien de aquí que leyó "Punto Nemo", debo de admitir que lo estoy modificando mucho la historia y que voy a cambiar, quizás muy pronto, todos los capítulos. Lo siento en serio. Sin embargo es algo que debía hacer pues me había equivocado a lo bruto en el primer capítulo. Espero que me perdonen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Personajes del capítulo:_**

 **Inglaterra:** Arthur Kirkland.

 **Hungría:** Enre Héderváry (Nyo Hungría).

 **Austria:** Ricarda Edelstein (Nyo Austria).

 ** _Parejas de capítulo:_** Mención de EspañaxAustria. Semi PruHung.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Del prólogo hasta esta parte, ha pasado como… un año.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

 ** _Comienzo de clases._**

* * *

El primer día de clases parece avecinar un gran futuro. El cielo está despejado y, como siempre suele pasar, las expectativas flotan en el aire. Para Francine esto puede parecer un muy mal comienzo, después de todo está del peor humor del mundo, sin embargo quiere pensar que será un _genial_ año, no, _genial_ no, —ya que esa palara le recuerda a cierta persona…— que será estupenda. Sí. Será un año que no podrá olvidar.

Es por eso que ella intenta sonreír, sí, después de todo debe estar feliz, al menos para sonreírle a una castaña y una albina. Ya quisiera ver sus caras rebosantes de envidia y enojo al ver lo popular que sabe que se volverá.

Empero… en el transcurso de sus clases…, no dice ni una palabra. En realidad todos parecen muy callados en esa aula. Ella solo puede resoplar un poco decepcionada con el mutismo que hay. El maestro habla sin parar y ella siente que con cada pablara oída se queda un poco más dormida. En un momento así ella buscaría con la mirada a sus amigas, para descubrir que están igual o más aburridas que ella, así que comenzarían a hablar en voz baja o mandarse notitas burlándose del profesor por su cabello o por las palabras que dice. Pero en ese momento no puede hacer eso, pues a pesar que el auto reflejo le hizo buscar a la castaña y la albina, hablarles en un momento así sería como decir que ha olvidado y aceptado todas las cosas que se dijeron unas horas antes.

Por ello descarta la idea de hablarles y solo va viendo a otras personas, espera encontrar a una cara conocida y así hablarle. Pero no encuentra a nadie que le parezca familiar y tampoco ve a una persona linda para intentar hablarle. Con la decepción en ese momento, ella solo suspira e intenta prestar atención a lo que sea que el profesor va diciendo.

Cuando el timbre retumba en el aula ella casi grita alegre. Por fin podría salir de esa aula molesta y hablar con sus compañeros sin tener la intensa mirada de su profesor. Aun con la idea de levantarse, la costumbre de años hace que se quede en su silla. Verdaderamente quiere ver a cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, pero se pierde entre sus pensamientos y cuando se da cuenta el curso está prácticamente vacío, decide pararse con la elegancia de siempre y camina hasta la puerta. Es ahí que se encuentra con la chica de pelos castaños. Parecería que la chica se estuvo por dormir en la clase, pero al verla frunce el ceño y Bonnefoy imita el gesto mientras retira la mirada.

Antonia sale del curso casi a la par que Francine y luego se van por distintos caminos.

Francine no puede creer la mala suerte que tuvo al encontrarse con _ella_ en ese momento. Las heridas de su pelea aún siguen ahí punzándole en el pecho, pero aquello no deberá importar mucho. Después de todo ella no va a estar sola por mucho tiempo, o eso es lo que ella cree.

Camina por la cafetería y busca un lugar vacío por donde sentarse, lástima que llega tarde y casi todos los asientos están ocupados. Aquello no representa nada bueno, después de todo es una molestia que así comience su primer día de clases. Sin embargo, después de ir buscando con la mirada una mesa vacía, se encuentra que en una esquina, algo apartada por desgracia, hay una mesa casi desierta. En realidad la única persona que parece que está ahí es un chico, del cual no puede ver su rostro.

Ella sonríe mientras se va a cercando a la mesa. Ya que, si en verdad es un chico, tener su compañía es algo que de seguro agradecerá. Pero una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca para ver mejor al hombre, se da cuenta que este no le agradecerá por su compañía, muy a lo contrario este odiará que ella estuviera cerca. La verdad eso no le interesa a Francine, pues conoce al joven que se encuentra solo.

A pesar de conocerlo tiene la idea de no hablarle, no es como si ella tuviera nervios o algo así. En realidad si está situación se hubiera dado años antes, ella gustosa se acercaría a molestar al chico ese, pero con lo transcurrido hace un año… siente que si podría, lo evitaría. Lástima para Arthur que no puede evitarlo, no quiere acabar sola en su primer día. Así que se acerca a él con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Por qué un lindo chico como tú está solo en esta mesa? —Ese es su saludo, mientras, sonriente, se sienta junto a él. El chico le ve por un rato y al reconocerla traga en seco. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Su voz suena como una amenaza, mas Francine está acostumbrada al tono agrio que este le da. A pesar que Kirkland parece bastante molesto y deseoso que con ese tono tan amargo pueda espantar a la fémina, no logra su cometido y, es más, ella ríe divertida.

—He venido a acerté la vida imposible —El tono que ella le regala es uno que utiliza para sonar seductora, muchos chicos pueden caer con eso a sus pies, pero por desgracia el mal gusto que tiene Arthur hace que él solo de una mueca molesta.

—Ya lo has hecho por muchos años —Bufa— Y ahora mismo verte la cara arruina mi comida.

—Para que tu comida sepa mal, yo no era necesaria…

—¡Cierra la boca! Estúpida francesa.

Bonnefoy ríe por momentos. Es bueno saber que Arthur está en el colegio —a la vez que también es malo—, a pesar que entre ambos hay la relación exacta que existe entre un perro y un gato, sabe que al tener un conocido en el colegio le servirá para no quedarse sola al principio, después, claro, cuando tenga muchos amigos el haber conocido a Arthur será irrelevante.

—¿Desde cuando estás en este colegio?

La mirada de recelo dicta que a Kirkland piensa en si responderle o no. Mientras queda en silencio Francine decide sacar la comida que su linda sirvienta Amalia le ha hecho. Está muy segura que su comida sabe mucho mejor que el de su compañero y que este deseará probar un poco a pesar que no dirá nada.

—Deberías saber desde cuanto estoy aquí.

—Un año entonces —Se encoge de hombros— Supongo que conoces a muchas personas por aquí.

Y de nuevo el silencio. _Por supuesto_ , piensa ella. Arthur jamás fue popular y sería raro pensar que justo cuando cambió de colegio cambiaría su vida social de manera abrupta. Así que bota un suspiro exagerado.

—Y yo que tenía la esperanza que me puedas mostrar a tus amigos…

El ceño fruncido de su compañero demuestra que ella tiene razón al pesar que sigue solo. Pero una cosa que le sorprende, a pesar de que no están discutiendo como siempre, es que el inglés se levanta de su silla —no ha acabado aún su comida— y le ve a los ojos bastante molestos.

—¿A dónde vas? Pensé que estabas feliz por hablar con alguien real.

—Y yo pensé que me había librado de ti cuando me cambie de colegio.

Francine lo hubiera tomado como la común molestia que siempre daba el inglés al verla, si es que no hubiera entendido el trasfondo de las palabras. Ella frunce el ceño molesta. Recordar el pasado parecía la cosa más importante de ese momento. Primero con esas chicas y ahora con él.

Cuando Arthur decide irse a quién sabe dónde, Bonnefoy bota un soplido molesta. Quién le necesita a ese estúpido inglés. Ella está muy bien sola. No necesitaba al BFT ni tampoco a Kirkland. Estaba bien sola… Sí.

…

Ella se sienta del peor humor del mundo, ella no puede sonreír.

La verdad es que mayormente, con todas sus peleas que habían tenido hasta la fecha, jamás se había sentido tan… ofendida. Siempre ella era un punto y aparte en las discusiones. Así que una vez que Francine y Julchen peleaban, ella era la encargada de hacer que vuelvan al BFT, pero ¡Esta vez no!

Esta vez es ella quien estuvo participe en la discusión y… no lo soportaba más.

Así que ahora, lo único que le queda, es resoplar por el inesperado encuentro que tuvo con Francine. Era de esperar que se encontrara con ella, después de todo. Antes había estado felices por estar en el mismo curso, pero ahora ese simple hecho molestaba en lo más profundo de la española.

En las clases todo el mundo parecía muy callado, tan callado que ella estuvo a punto de dormirse, por suerte no pasó eso. Instintivamente buscó a Francine y Julchen con la mirada en ese momento, se dio cuenta que ambas estaban muy aburridas… pero hablarles nunca pasó por su mente. Ella no hablará con ninguna a menos que consiga amigos o ambas chicas se disculpen —de rodillas— con ella. Es por eso que tendrá que soportar un almuerzo estando sola y aburrida.

Quisiera hablar con alguien pronto, pero en ese momento no se siente con humor para aquello. Su sonría flaquea, cosa que no pasaba desde sus cuatro años. Para intentar disminuir el enojo que está en ella decide ir al patio donde hay una gran variedad de hierbas. A ella le gusta las flores, sus colores siempre le animan. Pero cuando va, se encuentra con alguien inesperado… Julchen. Ella frunce el ceño por segunda vez al día.

Cabe decir que es un record personal, ya nunca antes había fruncido el ceño tan seguido. Por un momento su mente le dice que Julchen celebraría el hecho y Francine le diría que no lo haga un hábito o acabara con arrugas. Eso le molesta y quiere olvidar lo pensado. Así que pasa su mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco. Sin querer ver a la alemana, se da la vuelta para ir por donde ha venido.

Antes que sus ojos dejaran de ver a Julchen, pudieron ver como ella parecía observar su asombrosa comida sin ganas de comerla. De cierta manera… algún tipo de tristeza se inyecta en ella, pero Antonia la bota. No la necesita. No con ella.

Y cuando vuelve a ingresar al colegio piensa en qué hacer en este receso. La verdad, como es nueva, no conoce a nadie y no está de humor para hablar a quien sea. Piensa en volver a aula —cosa que jamás ha hecho antes— y esperar que vuelvan las clases. La verdad es que no le parece la mejor idea del mundo, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción. Además, podría estar pensando en qué hacer con sus tardes libres ahora que el BFT se ha separado.

Ella comienza a pensar en: por fin plantar esas flores que tanto le gustan en su jardín o aprender a cocinar más cosas, o dejar su estúpido trabajo y buscar otro… Trabajo. Ella sabe que no puede hacer eso. Después de todo ella debería estar buscando otro trabajo ahora que está sola y que en ese colegio.

Ese día no puede ser peor. En definitiva ese año comenzó siendo un dolor de cabeza. No quiere pensar en más cosas que le pongan triste y depresiva, para eso recuerda su pasado y listo. Pero tampoco puede hacer mucho más, está sola y su mente comienza a divagar en cosas que antes no quería tocar.

Suspira pesadamente sintiéndose decaída. Esto no podría ser peor.

Pero, mientras sigue caminando, no se da cuenta que cocha con alguien. La persona con la que ha tropezado gracias a su descuido cae al suelo con un sonido seco. Antonia se siente, por un momento, confundida, ya que solo fue un roce o algo así. No hubo un impacto tan fuerte como hacer caer a una persona. Instintivamente de sus labios ya salió un "lo siento" y cuando ve a la persona botada en el suelo queda helada.

Sí, su día puede ser peor.

—¿Ricarda*?

La nombrada no habla y solo levanta la mano como exigiendole que le levante primero. Antonia sabe que la otra debe estar molesta —y que ella en ese momento no está del mejor humor para soportarla— así que accede a ayudarla sin darle muchas vueltas o dar una protesta.

—No has cambiado nada, Antonia —Dije la austriaca mientras limpia sus ropas— Tan bruta como siempre.

Inconscientemente aprieta sus puños.

—Parece que tú tampoco has cambiado... —Susurra sin querer comenzar una pelea. Luego se da cuenta de un hecho muy sorprendente— Hey. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo creo que es bastante obvio lo que hago aquí —La ve mientras pone sus lentes de mejor manera— Estudio aquí. La verdad me impresiona bastante saber que tú también entraste a este colegio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bien, quizás esas palabras sonaron más agrias que lo esperado, pero no lo puede evitar después de todo. Estar con Richy, después de esas épocas, siempre es muy tenso y quizás aún no lo puede superar del todo.

Sin embargo ella, quien parece que nada de lo pasado le ha afectado, suspira por un momento y señala las hojas caídas en el suelo.

—Como me has hecho caer, deberás encargarte de recoger mis hojas.

Fernández de nuevo hace con una mueca de molestia ante eso. Es que en verdad que ella es molesta, ordenándole cosas… sí, definitivamente ella no había cambiado nada. Pero sabiendo que por su culpa ella había caído —y por mala suerte al sentirse culpable— decide ayudarle a pesar que le molesta que no le haya respondido la pregunta.

Cuando se pone de cuclillas —sabiendo bien que si no dobla las rodillas la otra le regaña por eso— puede ver que las hojas que la austriaca estaba agarrando son partituras. No puede evitar quedarse viendo las hojas por unos segundos sin recoger. De la nada viene a su mente un piano y ella tocándolo. Haciendo sonar esas melodías que tanto rogaba por escuchar.

—Sigues tocando… —Antonia no puede evitar que salga de sus labios.

—Nunca dejaría de tocar.

Asiente levemente mientras recoge las hojas con lentitud. Una vez que acaba de hacerlo, ella siente que debe irse. En ese momento no se siente bien para recordar algo de años pasados y muchos menos…

—Es un gusto volver a verte —Sonríe como puede— Supongo que nos estaremos viendo por aquí…

—Por supuesto que nos estaremos viendo —Afirma ella sin pensarlo— Pero antes que te vayas, quiero hablarte de algo.

Quiere levantar una ceja y preguntar qué pasa como si no le importara realmente, pero no sabe por qué siente con un leve nudo en la garganta. Maldice en su interior el haberla mencionado en la mañana, pues parece que la ha invocado. Pero se queda ahí viéndola. Quizás esperando algo que ni ella misma quiere saber qué es.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, estoy trabajando como maestra de dos chicas aquí —Suspira.

Eso no se lo espera y queda quieta por unos segundos.

—¿Tú? ¿Trabajando?

—Por favor, no lo repitas.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

Las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron rojas. Está avergonzada. Ella quiere reír, es que ¡Edelstein trabajando! Eso no se lo esperaba ni en broma.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Antonia levanta las manos como diciéndole que se rinde. La austriaca se arregla los lentes de nuevo— Bueno, a lo que iba es que con mi ensayo en el club de música, no voy a poder encargarme de ambas chicas y he estado buscando a alguien para que pueda encargarse de una ellas. ¿Te interesa?

¿Maestra? ¿Ella? No sabe por qué, pero siente que Ricarda quiere burlarse de ella. Luego… recuerda la incredulidad vista en sus ojos cuando se enteró que ella también iba a este colegio. Se siente casi avergonzada por eso, ya que sabe muy bien que Edelstien sabe cómo es que ella vive. ¿Quizás quiere ayudarla?

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con…?

—Si no estás interesada, entonces no importa, ya encontraré a alguien más.

Por un momento se sienta mal por desconfiar de ella, porque en verdad parece que sabe en la situación que se encuentra, además ahora que lo recuerda… en este mismo momento donde está sola está peor que antes… en verdad necesita ayuda. Quizás Ricarda no era tan mala como siempre le pareció… quizás también la quiere.

Sonríe rebosante de alegría ante eso y dice:

—¡Estoy interesada! Dime más de ese trabajo.

…

Odia esto.

Es decir, la situación actual no es para nada asombrosa, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Ahg, maldita sea. Ella de verdad que no quería la separación de grupo de amigas de tanto años, pero como las otras estaban diciendo esas cosas… ¡No le dejó de otra!

Ella ve sus patatas y bolas de carne. No saben cómo siempre. Levanta la mirada viéndose sola y ahí mismo se da cuenta que Antonia se da la vuelta y camina afuera del patio. Solo gruñe con molestia. Todo es culpa de esas dos. Su genial persona no tiene la culpa de esa tonta discusión.

Cuando vuelve a tocar el timbre, ella guarda la comida casi sin tocar que ella se ha cocinado y se dirige a su clase. En verdad que esto es horrible. Su asombrosa persona no estuvo sola desde los cinco años y ahora siente de verdad lo feo que es. Quisiera ir a hablar con la francesa y la española, y acabar con toda esa discusión, pero no puede hacerlo. No. Sería como aceptar todas las cosas que se dijeron y no puede permitir eso.

Su mente se lo prohíbe.

Así que pasa toda la clase sola y molesta. Nadie se le ha acercado a hablarle y eso, en este momento, es agradable. Está muy molesta con la situación como para soportar a las personas.

Al finalizar el colegio, ella desea irse de inmediato a su casa, pero al salir del aula ve a los ojos azules de Bonnefoy que estaban fijos en su persona por un segundo. Ella finge estar molesta y frunce el ceño. Camina en la dirección contraria que toma su ex-amiga, sin darse cuenta que por esa dirección no está la puerta de salida.

Así que deambula por el colegio perdida. Refunfuña.

Pero al pasar por un pasillo algo oscuro, escucha un piano. Ella piensa que ahí debe ser el club de música que el director habló al comienzo. Ella sonríe. Muy bien, esa es la oportunidad perfecta para alucinar a todas las personas que están ahí adentro con la maravillosa Julchen que es.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con un curso… vacío. Sus orbes rojos ven por todos lados y se encuentran con unos ojos verdes.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Un chico. Es un joven de cabello corto color castaño y unos ojos verdes que se notan molestos. Ella queda casi paralizada con esa presencia.

—Em… —Tarda un rato en responder… ¡Pero eso no le puede suceder a su genial persona!— La magnífica yo estaba pasando por aquí y tú tienes la mejor suerte del mundo, ya que puedes hablar conmigo y decirme sí es el club de música.

El chico parece que le ve con incredulidad y con molestia. Julchen solo confía que pronto ese chico va a querer preguntar más por ella y de seguro caerá a sus pies. Así, cuando salga con él, podrá reírse de sus dos antiguas amigas diciendo que ella lo hizo mucho más rápido que ambas y quizás también acabe su tonta pelea y vuelvan a ser el BFT.

El chico que tiene una vestimenta pulcra abre la boca para querer hablar —no sé da cuenta que tiene el ceño fruncido— pero antes que algún sonido salga de sus labios, el sonido de fondo —que era el piano que dejó de escuchar una vez vio esos ojos verdes— deja de sonar y el resonar de unos tacos reemplazan a las notas.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Ahí ve que una mujer con pelo largo, lentes y una pose tan refinada que levanta una ceja interrogante. En primer lugar no sabe de dónde salió, quizás estaba tan distraída preguntando al chico ese que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona. Pero eso no es muy importante cuando le ve la cara y se encuentra que ella tiene un lunar cerca de su ojo… Ahí se da cuenta que la conoce.

En un principio cree que es imposible que sea ella, después de todo ¡Qué hacía ella ahí! Pero cuando une puntos —como que estaba tocando piano, los lentes que lleva y ese cabello castaño larga que tiene— se da cuenta que en definitiva es la chica que odia.

—¡La damisela! —Grita sin pensarlo en realidad.

La cara de incertidumbre de la mujer es divertida, pero las cejas levantadas y levemente fruncidas que da el chico hacen a ella se sienta confundida ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?

—¿Te conozco? —Repone la damisela con un tono cortes, pero molesto.

—Sí, digo, no. Bueno, debe ser maravillo conocerme, pero creo que jamás se te dio ese placer… Es decir, yo te conozco por una… — _Amiga—_ conocida.

—Ah, supongo que tu conocida debe ser fan de como toco el piano.

Ella ríe por un momento. Es verdad que Fernández decía que amaba como tocaba ese instrumento —y Junchen la verdad jamás le vio sentido a ese gusto— pero no era solo una fan, si lo fuera Julchen no hubiera llegado a despreciar y hacer bromas con la damisela.

—No. Era más que una simple fan de esa cosa que tú haces —Sigue riendo. La cara de molestia que da ambas personas no evita que ella aún desee reír.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos, debes recordarla, ella fue tu primera nov…

Con esa simple frase sin poder acabar ve como la mujer se pone muy roja y el chico abre los ojos sorprendido

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Acaba gritando interrumpiéndole.

—¡Claro que lo es, mi fantástica persona sabe de lo que habla!

Ella da un suspiro que interrumpe por poco lo que Beilschmidt estaba pensando de decir —volver a reiterar la relación que tuvo con su amiga— y para evitar que pueda volver a hablar le ve directo a los ojos. Se ve visiblemente alterada, quizás aterrada que alguien sepa de su relación con una chica. Julchen quiere volver a reír, también viene el pensamiento de ir a decirle a Antonia la reacción tan cómica que da su ex…, pero no puede hacer eso.

—Bien… Dejando el tema ¿Para qué has venido?

—Quiere buscar el club de música —Argumenta el chico, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Julchen.

La damisela —no recuerda el nombre que tiene— revuelve los ojos con desdén.

—Está bien. ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

—La guitarra, por supuesto.

—Un instrumento tan salvaje… —Susurra.

A pesar que se siente insultada y quiere intervenir para decirle que la guitarra es el instrumento más asombroso de todos, no lo hace por el simple hecho que la damisela se da la vuelta para dirigirse a una puerta, bien, ese no es el detalle que le interrumpe, sino que ve como ese chico parece no tener ni la mínima intención de moverse.

—¿No vienes?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

El chico sonríe —parece actuado— y de la nada parece muy educado.

—No me corresponde ir ahí.

Esto le parece raro, ya que antes parecía que el chico era un tipo de matón con ropa linda, pero ahora parece que intenta actuar con la misma cortesía que esa tonta damisela.

—¿No eres el club de música? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico solo suspira.

—Solo acompaño a la señorita Edelstein.

—Sabes tocar ¿No es así?—Aparece la damisela con una guitarra en su mano. Parece molesta por tener que cargar ese instrumento, también parece cansada de cargarla, casi de inmediato el chico se levanta para tomar el instrumento— Gracias, Enre.

Enre… Ese es el nombre de chico.

Le entregan el instrumento en sus manos y ella queda ahí, sujetando la guitarra. Ambos le ven expectantes y Julchen no sabe muy bien qué es lo que esperan.

—¿Dónde está el profesor?

—Aquí no hay ninguno. Yo soy la encargada de este club y si quieres entrar deberás mostrar tu potencial con ese instrumento tan horrendo que deseas.

 _Esto es genial_ , piensa ella. Después de todo ella quería entrar a ese maldito club porque se suponía que le iban a enseñar a tocar. Pero bueno, ahí están esas dos personas que esperan que sepa de la nada como hacerlo. Bueno, la asombrosa Julchen no se quedara con los brazos cruzados y admitirá que no sabe tocar, no, ella demostrara que aún sin saber lo hará genial.

Así que toca las cuerdas por un momento.

Sabe, en su interior, que ese día no es el mejor de todos.

* * *

Ricarda*: El por qué le puse este nombre de Roderich o Austria, es por el simple hecho de su significado. Ese es: La que es muy poderosa. Roderich, a lo que busque… significa algo así.

Estuve batallando mucho por encontrar un nombre para Austria mujer, fue tanto la búsqueda que me estaba por rendir, ya que buscar nombres de origen germánico y que signifiquen algo decente para este personaje fue un horror.

* * *

En fin, es la primera vez que manejo a Inglaterra, Austria y Hungría, espero que lo haya hecho bien. Si ven algo muy malo… agradecería que me lo dijeran y así mejore.

Bueno, sobre el capítulo… este sigue siendo como una introducción. Cada capítulo seguirá dividido por tres partes, aunque creo que en los siguientes capítulos se dividirán por días… Eso ya lo veré. A lo que iba es que cada capítulo contara la historia de Francine, Antonia y Julchen por separado. Como el BFT se ha roto, ahora ellas están solas.

La razón de la pelea se desconocerá hasta… después. Quiero dejarles en misterio, jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya deseo leer sus opiniones.

Nos leemos.

 ** _Espacio reservado para mis comentarios:_**

 **Enchanting Grace.**

Ya te agradecí, pero de nuevo te lo repito, gracias por el apoyo.

Espero que esta parte sea de tu agrado.

Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Espacio dedicado para los que me ponen en sus favoritos o siguen la historia._**

 ** _Alice-Sawada:_** ¡Hola! Es una gran alegría saber que tú no solo me dejaste en tus favoritos, sino que sigues mi historia a la par. Es muy bueno. Gracias por hacer, por cierto.

Espero que te guste este capítulo y espero también que alguna vez me dejes comentario para saber qué es lo que opinas.

Nos leemos.

 ** _Stewkgaer:_** Hey, hola. Es bueno saber que te gusto mi historia lo suficiente como para seguirme y dejarme entre tus favoritos. Muchas gracias por hacerlo.

Espero que está parte te haya gustado y desearía también saber qué piensas de este capítulo.

Espero leerte pronto.


End file.
